1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnets and, more specifically, to a self-clinching magnet and applications thereof in sheet material, such as for use in a computer system or computer storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer assemblies may include various components mounted inside a cabinet. Some computer assemblies may include cabinets with rack-mounted equipment. These assemblies may also use magnets to secure doors and various components on the cabinets. In addition, other assembly types may use magnets to secure various components. For example, medicine cabinets use a magnet to keep a door on the medicine cabinet closed. Magnets may also be used in conjunction with switches. For example, a switch sensitive to the presence of a magnet may operate to detect the presence of a magnet in a closed door (or the absence there of if the door is open). House alarm systems may use these magnets in either the door or doorframe with a corresponding switch to detect when the door is opened/closed.
The installation of magnets for applications as noted above may involve several difficulties. For example, attaching a magnet may include using an adhesive to glue the magnet to a cabinet or frame. Alignment problems may exist with such adhesively-attached magnets since the magnet may move as it is being place and/or before the adhesive cures. Another technique used to attach a magnet in for applications as noted above includes encasing the magnet in a plastic “mushroom” case that is snap-fitted into an opening in the cabinet or frame. The back portion of the plastic magnet casing may protrude from the surface in which it is mounted which may be undesirable for some applications. Also, when mounted in sheet metal, such plastic casing may come loose and rotate, vibrate or otherwise move. Moreover, some plastic magnet casing may be prone to cracking which may lead to the magnet moving or falling from its mounted location. Moreover, plastic magnet casing may not be appropriate for some painting processes, such as powder-coated painting, which require baking. The above-noted irregularities with existing magnet mounting techniques may result in a misalignments and/or offsets which may affect both the aesthetic appearance and the functionality of an installed magnet.